


a certain kind of light

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: P*rnathon 2017: Extended Editions [4]
Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Random & Short, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: One small moment in time, post-movie.





	a certain kind of light

If Julio were a different person, this might bother him more than it does: witching hour calls, taxi rides and knocks on doors, the way the skin stretches thin across Tenoch's collarbones, the salty sea-taste when Julio swallows. 

_What about your girlfriend_ , he wants to say as Tenoch mouths hot and wet over his belly, Julio's fingers twisting in his hair. _She doesn't ask where you go?_ , he wants to ask, as he turns onto his stomach and feels Tenoch's teeth against the muscle of his ass. 

Instead he spreads his legs, gasping, unable to stop from rubbing his cock against the sheets as Tenoch drags a thumb over his asshole - slowly, and Julio can guess he's got that look on his face, the one that says he still doesn't know about putting his dick in Julio's ass.

"You can," Julio says, breathing the words mostly against his own arm. "I said it's okay. I want to."

Tenoch makes a quiet noise like he's not sure. Then he stretches up to kiss the back of Julio's neck, soft, and continues pressing kisses down the length of Julio's spine, taking his time. It feels good, but suddenly it occurs to Julio that Tenoch might not know exactly what _Tenoch_ wants. 

"Hey," he murmurs, twisting until he turns over, then taking Tenoch's face between his palms. "Come up here."

Tenoch looks confused, but relents to Julio's kisses, slotting between Julio's spread knees and rocking against him. "Do you ever think about Luisa?" he asks, the words spaced out into moments when his mouth isn't occupied with Julio's. 

Julio doesn't answer right away, pretends for now that he didn't hear the question even though it's only the two of them in the room, snakes his hand between their bodies to wrap around Tenoch's cock. It's hot and smooth against his palm, and Tenoch doesn't protest _this_ , of course not.

"Yes," Julio answers finally. "Because she would want us to."

Tenoch makes a noise that Julio can't translate, this time. After another few seconds, he moves back, just enough to wiggle his own hand in and stroke Julio's cock. His palm is warm and damp with sweat. It's not enough for Julio, but too much at the same time. 

Suddenly, he remembers the dry heat of Luisa's hands in the back of the car, the bare wash of shame at coming only seconds after he'd pushed his cock into her, the rolling thought in the back of his mind that he and Tenoch kept fucking the same girls. How Luisa kept telling them to just go ahead and fuck each other.

"Julio," Tenoch murmurs now, drawing him back from the memory.

"Sorry," Julio gasps. His thoughts are swimming; he doesn't know what he wants in this moment. He pushes Tenoch back, pushes him away, turns him so he's the one on his back in Julio's tiny apartment bed, then opens his mouth to suck Tenoch's cock, cut and curving, and always tasting like the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't actually an extended edition; it's just as I wrote it for last week's entry! (I love writing long and involved things but I was beginning to worry I couldn't write a coherent snippet to save my life.)


End file.
